Rumplestiltskin
by Amaltheia
Summary: A retelling of Rumplestiltskin. After all, why would the girl marry someone who would have her put to death?


**Rumplestiltskin**

Retold by Jo Lee

This is my retelling of the Rumplestiltskin fairy tale.  Whenever I read or heard this story I always wondered why the girl would marry a king who would have her put to death if she didn't fulfil his greed.  This is my attempt to address that reservation and a few others beside.  I apologise to our forfathers for any liberties I have taken.

I apologise that this is still a work-in-progress.  I've ben working on this on and off for about 5 years and will get around to finishing it at somepoint.  I promise.

***********************************

Once upon a time, there lived a miller who had a daughter, Emma. Now Emma, though obedient as the day was long, would only ever spin. She would not cook, wash, clean or weave; she would only spin. Her father was forced to do everything himself. He would grumble as he did her chores, but nothing he could do would make her stop spinning. The only thing that eased his feelings was the fact he could sell the yarn she spun for very good prices, (she had been doing it so long that she got very good at it)

Now the Miller was a boastful man. He would boast to friends about how big his mill was, how the flour he produced was the best for several counties, how his house was so well built, how his dog killed more game than all others, but he could not boast about his daughter. It pained him that when his friends would all brag about how successful their children were; he had to stay silent. They all knew that he was forced to do the housework, because she would only spin.

One day a stranger came to the village where the Miller and his daughter lived. He said that he was on an errand for the King's Chancellor, and asked for a room at the inn for a night. That evening, the stranger joined the Miller and his friends as they drank and talked. He seemed a curious fellow, wanting to know what life was like in the village, how many people lived there, how many had children, how many got married each year. The Miller and his friends all answered him readily, proud of their village and it's people. Then the stranger asked them what their children did, if they'd married any away yet. At this the Miller fell silent and glum, his boastful heart grieved to hear his friends talk of how one daughter had married the youngest son of a lord. Another daughter did all the chores for her sick mother, and was so industrious that she had had several offers of marriage, but would not leave her family until they no longer needed her. The Blacksmith had just finished telling how his son was so hard‑working the Blacksmith hardly needed to work any more, when the stranger turned to the Miller.

"And you friend, do you have any childer?" The Miller's friends sniggered to themselves, "Yea, a spinning daughter" cackled the Baker, "A most profitable one." And they spluttered into their drinks.

"You have a daughter that profits from spinning?" asked the Stranger. The Miller looked at all his friends laughing into their ale, and decided to stop their fun.

"Oh yes, most profitable." He said boldly. "The trouble is getting her to stop. The other day, she had run out of flax, and looking round for something to spin, she found some straw. She started to spin it, by the time I had got home, she had spun all the straw into gold!" A shocked gasp went up all around the inn, "She spun straw into gold!"

"Straw spun into gold?" asked the Stranger, amazed.

"Straw spun into gold!" replied the Miller firmly. And he sat there nodding his head in affirmation as excited exclamations ran round the inn.

"Well truly friend, you have the daughter to be most proud of," said the stranger and he clapped the Miller on the back.

"Drinks for all," the Miller cried, "as after all, I'll be a wealthy man from now." Everyone cheered as the Miller called over the Innkeeper. He knew that he would be found out soon, and so wanted to make the most of it. Besides, tomorrow the stranger would be gone, and his fame would spread throughout the kingdom as the Miller whose daughter spun straw into gold.

In the next few days, the Miller almost forgot his deceitful boast. The stranger had gone at first light the very next morning, and when everyone else found out, no one said much for fear of been proved to be gullible. On the fourth day after the stranger had come to the village, the Miller had stayed at home to get the fore yarn his daughter spun ready for market. He was in the midst of his counting and his packing, when he heard a commotion in the yard outside. The disturbance was so great that Emma stopped her spinning and joined him as he opened the door to see what was going on. The sight that greeted their eyes was a sight to behold. A fore carriage bearing the royal standard, had pulled up in front of the house, and was flanked by six horsemen, all wearing royal colours. Around the feet of the great horses ran great hounds, all wearing the royal crest on their collars. And helping a very courtly and stately looking gentleman out of the carriage was the stranger who had stayed at the Inn four days back, and had heard the millers boast. The miller suddenly felt very, very ill.

"This is the Miller, then?" asked the stately gentleman, in a clear, carrying voice. "Yes, my lord, it is" replied the stranger.

"Humph! And this then must be the daughter. Speak up girl! Are you this man's daughter?"

Emma flushed, bobbed a wobbly curtsey, and stuttered out a faint "Yes, my lord" fixing her eyes firmly on the ground in front of tier.

"Humph! Well your deportment's nothing to speak of, but that's to be expected, and it's probably better that you're heard less than you're seen. Well come on then, I don't have time to waste you know." And with that he pushed past the Miller and Emma into the living room, and sat down on the armchair.

"What is it my lord that you have come for?" asked the miler as he timidly twisted his hands together, "what is it that I can do for you?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Many pardons, lord, but no."

"Well, backward village and all that I suppose... I am the Kings Chancellor, and I have been tasked with fording a wife for his son, Prince Arden. Prince Arden has decided that he wishes to marry someone from his ow country, instead of royalty from another. Now the King, whilst allowing his son his way in the matter, has quite rightly decreed that the girl he marries, should have something that raises her above all others. What that something is, he does not mind, he has in fact left it to me to discover her." With that he stopped and gestured to his lackey, who ran forward and presented him with a large silver snuff box, which he then proceeded to make use of. Emma sank down on to the chair behind her in a state of utmost confusion. She did not know why he was telling them this, there could be only one reason why, but that was too unbelievable to even contemplate. Beside his daughter, the miller was in no less a pitiable state, though not from confusion, he knew exactly why the Kings Chancellor had come to them.

The chancellor, having finished with his snuff, turn his attention back to the two souls in front of him.

"So, when my messenger came and told me of your daughter's skills I immediately arranged to come here and bring her back to the palace with me."

Emma found herself stunned out of her silence, "My skills?"

"Well, I suppose in truth, it is only one skill, but spinning straw into gold is definitely a skill that raises you above all others."

"My father told your messenger that I had spun straw into gold?" she spoke slowly so there could be no confusion about what she said. Obviously she had misheard the chancellor.

"That's what I said girl. You'd best not be slow‑witted, or I'll lose patience with you." At this the miller rose to his feet, and took a few steps towards the Chancellor.

"Respectfully my lord, about my girl spinning straw into gold. It's not totally true what I said to your messenger, it's more of..." at the look on the Chancellors face he trailed off, leaving the room in silence.

"I see, I should have guessed. I suppose what you told my messenger was a complete lie. Right"

"Yes, my lord, I'm terribly sorry, but I had no idea who he was, or what errand he was on. If I had known, I would not have said anything in his presence."

"Well I know that! If you hadn't said anything, you could have kept your daughters skill to yourself and your village, and become incredibly rich on the proceeds. Of course, you want to keep her for yourself. I would have thought you stupid otherwise. But I have not come all this way to be conned by a miller. Your daughter shall come with us. sir. and see if she pleases the Prince."

But..."

"I will not hear another word from you. My time is too precious to be wasted in this manner. Here are some coins to compensate your feelings, I suppose even the lower orders are entitled to feelings. Come girl, you'll not want to take anything with you, we shall provide it all for you. Oliver bring her."

With that that the Chancellor swept out of the room, closely followed by Oliver who had Emma firmly in his grasp, too shocked to even protest at the treatment. The miller looked blankly at the purse of coins for a few seconds, and then ran after them.

"My lord, please for pities sake, my Daughter!" The Chancellor did not even look back as he called,

"All those who have children should be prepared to lose them at some stage." At this. two of the horsemen moved to block the miller as Emma was handed into the carriage with the Chancellor. Oliver jumped onto the back of the carriage with the footman, and it pulled off escorted by the horsemen and hounds, leaving the Miller desolate in the yard.

Emma could not even think for the first few miles, she sat there in stunned silence, as the carriage sedately travelled further than she had ever dreamed of going in her life. The Chancellor at first sat back and closed his eyes as if to sleep, but after they had past the boundaries of the county that Emma had spent her life, he sat straight and addressed her.

"Now that we are private, there are a few things that I must make clear to you. Whilst, it is true that if you have the honour of pleasing Prince Arden, you will be Queen, at the moment you are a nobody. You are only in the palace on my sufferance, and at a word from me you will thrown out or worse. Your life is now in my hands, and you will do exactly as I bid. That includes holding your tongue. When we get to the palace, you will be made presentable, then shown to the King and Queen. After that you will be shown to your room for three nights where you will' provided with spinning equipment and straw. If you have not spun the straw into gold by each morning you will die." Emma could only look at him in horror. She could see that nothing she could do or say would make this man see that she could not spin straw into gold. He wanted it too much to accept the truth. So while he tilted his head back, closed his eyes and slept, she could only cry silently, with her heart chilled with fear.

After a day and night of travelling, the carriage arrived at the King's palace. Emma found herself handed out of the carriage into a bustle of women who urged her into the palace, and on in to rooms where they bathed her, fed her, and dressed her in clothes finer than she had ever dreamed of, yet never spoke a word to Emma. She was then led to a room where she was presented to the King and Queen, who, if she had only but noticed it were kind and gentle, and asked her interested questions about her home and journey. But Emma was only aware of the Chancellor, saying nothing yet never taking his gaze away from her, and so she answered them with downcast eyes and never saw the sympathy in their glances. After what seemed an eternity, she was dismissed from their presence and was led back along corridors, up an' narrow spiral staircase to a bare room containing nothing but a spinning wheel and straw. The door slammed shut behind her and Emma walked shakily to the spinning wheel and sat down by it. For a while she sat there. not moving, unable to even contemplate what was happening to her, or what her fate would be. But then slowly, as if she was just returning to life, she looked around at all the straw and cried out

"But how am I supposed to spin all of this into gold?" and at once started sobbing violently into her hands. Emma had no idea how much time had passed when a noise made her raise her head and she was confronted with the strangest sight she had ever seen. A man stood in front of her, but a man like no other she had ever seen. He was tiny, the top of his head reaching no higher than her waist. His clothes were all of bright reds, blues and greens, but ragged around the edges. He had a narrow, sharp face, with tiny, twinkling eyes, a long pointed beard, a mop of dark black curly hair on which sat the most peculiar red and gold hat. At the sight of him Emma choked back a sob and stared.

"What's the matter girl? Never seen one of the fey‑ before?"

"No sir"."

"Well fm one of them, and so you can stop your staring." "Sorry‑ sir."

"That"s better. Now am I to understand that you need to spin all this straw into gold by morning?"

"Yes sir."

"And that, this is a feat far beyond your skills." "That's right sir."

"Then maybe it's a good thing that it's not beyond my skills."

At this Emma jumped up clasping her hands together, "Oh sir, will you spin the straw into gold for me

"I can spin the straw into gold, whether I will or not is another matter. For a start, what's in it for me? After all, it takes an awful lot of effort." "L.. I have no money," said Emma hanging her head. "What about that ring on your forger?" and the little man pointed at her hand. For a few moments Emma said nothing, the ring was one of the few things left to her when her mother died. But, as she thought to her herself, what was the point of something to remember her dead mother by, if she was dead as well? She looked around at all the straw piled around, and then at the spinning wheel. This little man was her only hope of living. She took the ring of her forger and handed it to him.

"I would be grateful if you could help me." The little man took the ring and stuffed it in one of his pockets.

"We'll see. Go and sit over there, sleep if you want to. I'll have this done by the time the Chancellor appears." Emma obeyed him, and for a while she watched him work, his hands and feet moving so fast that they were a blur. But soon, the rhythmic noise of the spinning lulled her into sleep.

Emma was woken the next morning by the Chancellor unlocking the door to her chamber and bustling in importantly. He stopped just inside the door, and stared in amazement. Emma sat up and stared too. For the room NA‑as piled high with the finest spun yarn, all glistening with the unmistakable lustre of gold: `The first time since she had met him, Emma saw the Chancellor smile. It made her shiver.

"Well, well. I glad you saw reason. Get up now. You've a lot to learn." And with that he stalked put the room. beckoning for Emma to follow.

For the rest of the morning, grand men with grand moustaches showed Emma the correct way of court curtseys, (and which curtsey to use for each degree of royalty), the correct manner in which to address superiors. inferiors, equals and servants, and even how to walk the long corridors with the correct aristocratic bearing. When it came to the midday meal, and Emma thought she might reasonably get a rest, she found herself disappointed. Before the food had even been served. the most odious of all the men with moustaches drilled her in the correct way to sit at the dinning table, what topics were suitable for conversation, and how to place her hands. Poor Emma found her appetite desert her. as with every mouthful she found herself scolded and corrected. It was with trepidation that she followed yet another nameless lady‑in‑waiting from the dinning hall to yet another gloriously appointed room. But, to her surprise instead of an afternoon of more instruction, the woman left her alone. telling her to rest and spend the afternoon as she wished. Exploring the doors leading from the roam. Emma found herself to be in a set of apartments, complete with bedchamber. dressing room, breakfast room, dinning room, sitting room and a study. Having explored every room thoroughly, Emma took a book from the study, returned to the reception room, and carefully ignoring everything she had been taught that morning, curled up in a large chair and tried to forget everything that was happening to her.

After a while, Emma was roused from her book by the sound of voices outside the entrance of her apartments. Laying her book on the floor, she got up and stole across the floor, as quietly as she was able and listened through the door

"Now sir, you'll be costing me my job if I'm not careful."

"Meekins, I only want to talk to the poor girl, now who can see the harm in that?"

"But Chancellor ordered that she was tie alone this afternoon, and that no one was to be allowed to visit her."

"I only want to talk..."

"Oh go on. Only don't say a word or it will be my job."

Emma ran back to her chair, picking up her book and sitting down just in time to see a young man enter the room.

"I hope fm not disturbing you, I thought you might like someone to talk to. It's probably been a bit overwhelming for you."

Emma paused before answering him, he seemed sincere, and when she caught his eye there was a sympathetic look of fellow feeling.

"That's kind of you, but won't you get into trouble for talking to me?"

"No, Meekins knows me. She won't say anything, and everyone else does as they're told."

"And stays away from the girl who spins straw into gold?" "Well yes."

"So why haven't you?"

"Because I know what it's like when everybody gets so hooked up on protocol, that they forget you're a person with feelings, and I can imagine that it's probably really intimidating if you haven't been brought up to it."

"Intimidating is not the word for it."

"What is?"

"Terrifying!"

At that the young man laughed. "I wouldn't argue with that, Emma."

"As you obviously know my name, I don't suppose I could presume to know yours?"

"Oops. You can call me Deni." And with that he gave her a flourished bow straight out of her mornings lessons. All at once Emma felt as despairing as she had ever felt of getting through this ordeal. Deni looked up and saw the expression on her face.

"What's the matter? What have I done"'

"Nothing, nothing. It's just when I saw‑ you bow, it"s just... Well as you said, you've been brought up to all of this. I haven't. I've got to learn in a couple of days, what's taken you years to perfect. I'm just a miller's daughter. What place have I here?" With that she buried her face in her hands and cried as bitterly as the night before. Deni immediately rushed to her side.

"Please don't cry. I know it's all a bit much, but don't let anyone bother you. The King and Queen don't expect perfect etiquette, and won't take offence, so why should anyone else? And your not just the Miller's daughter, you're Emma. You've probably got more common sense that half the palace put together. And I know common sense isn't high on the list of how to flatter a woman, but I think it's far more important than a beautiful face or golden hair. Not that I don't think you're beautiful, but that's not the point. what is the point is the type of person you are, and I can tell that you're a lovely person. and just as good as anyone else."

  



End file.
